


Anything but

by sokkamp4



Category: Anything But
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkamp4/pseuds/sokkamp4
Summary: She was perfect. He was anything but. At least that's what it looked like, that's what everyone thought.





	Anything but

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amara for reviewing it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amara+for+reviewing+it).



What it looked like.  
It would have been easier just to say it wasn’t as bad as it looked. But in reality, it was probably worse. And yet no one was too surprised, Pierce was just another outcast on the verge of a breakdown, the only difference was he had the balls to do it. Rain was a different story, she was smart, more than just a pretty face but apparently not smart enough to see this coming.  
Kyla Rain. Perfection, the 17-year-old had beautiful brown hair, matching golden-hazel eyes. She was 5’5 short enough for it to be cute but not too short. She complimented him perfectly. She was an only child born into the clear upper class of Pacoma the small town that the oblivious reality of classism thrives in. She was dating the popular jock, Blake Carter also a junior in high school, she got good grades, was popular but not mean, played soccer for the varsity team. Everyone loved her. Or at least that’s how it looked. Blake Carter was no nicer than the average football-playing douche. But at least he was good at what he did, good enough that no one questioned how he really treated his girlfriend, his friends, his family, he was never the one in question that’s for sure. The Logans though were a whole other story. The oldest Geer was born to teen parents, they tried so hard to hold it together but surrounded by the corruption of drugs and alcohol within their broken home, they just couldn’t keep it together. Eventually, the father finally broke loose running as fast as his feet could take him, at least he got out. Not before having a second son though 7 years after the last, Pierce. The boys look similar if you really try to find the similarities but sometimes it can be hard. Pierce was about 5’10, he had calm grey-blue eyes and curly dirty blonde hair, he was toned from all the skating and running from the cops but nothing crazy. The older brother stood at 6’2, sea blown brown hair, the same calm eyes, but he put on some more muscle than his younger counterpart. Pierces face was smaller almost meek-looking, Geer has a much bigger, more defined face, they were both marked with the same chiseled jawline though. At 24 Geer had a part-time job at the car shop next to his university a few towns over. You could say he was one of the lucky ones, getting out on a mechanical engineering scholarship to the state school. But there was no way in hell that was just luck, he worked his ass off to get to school and still paid rent to his crappy old house that Pierce lived out of. Pierce was another story, all he cared about was playing with his band, skating with his friends. That’s one word for them, Pierce didn’t really have friends, he was a bit of a loner but still hung out with the guys at the skate park, especially when they have their hands on whatever new mix of drugs is popular that week.  
Somehow this set of outcasts, of loners, got mixed into the same high school with the party crazy rich kids from the ‘other side of town’. There was a set of middle ground too though to be fair. The average kids who played band or tennis or just stayed to themselves or their friends and got good grades, but to be honest they don’t really matter to this story, the story of a girl just trying to get through the day with her smile intact, a boy with a shiny exterior but a not so great set of morals, a cute guy who just wanted to sit back and play guitar, and the guy working himself to death trying to save everyone around him. Oh yea and some people on the side who make this happen, whether they tried to or not.


End file.
